mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 4: Weeiu! Weeiu!
This story will have 3 different mini stories, each having to do with the MCPD. Kuff's Story; AKA: The Chase Busto: It's break. Do you want to tell stories? Kuffs: Busto, Tiketz, I have a story. I think you guys can learn from it. Tiketz, Well, what is it? *chomps on cookironi* Narrator Kuffs: It was a great day. Everything was swell. So I said, Story Kuffs: Let me check the banks, see how they are, if there's a criminal. Narrator Kuffs: And guess what I saw!!!! Tiketz: A cookironi store? Narrator Kuffs: No. Busto: A criminal? Narrator Kuffs: YES! But not just any criminal, it was... Story Kuffs: A NIXEL! Narrator Kuffs: So then we had a long chase! Very long. I was getting tired! But then, I found someone! As I was running trying to keep myself from sleeping. Story Kuffs: Who are you? Chase McCain: The most famous cop! Chase McCain! Story Kuffs: It's an honor to meet you. Carry me on your back. We've got a Nixel to catch. Chase McCain: Ok! Narrator Kuffs: Long story short, we got him. Busto: That's nothing compared to mine! Busto's Story; Aka: Cute-Off Kuffs: What story is it? Tiketz: Oh no. Busto: So... Narrator Busto: It was Break Day. I was walking along, but then, I saw someone cuter than me! Story Busto: Who are you, challenger? Scorpi: Mn-hnk! Story Busto: I challenge you to a cute duel! En guarde! Scorpi: Mn-hhm-hm-m! Narrator Busto: The battle was on! Tiketz: You FOUGHT SCORPI? Narrator Busto: No. We just took a vote. But something wierd, SOMETHING TERRIFYING HAPPENED! Kuffs: What? Narrator Busto: SCORPI WON! Story Busto: Oh... Tiketz: Doesn't surprise me. Narrator Busto: BUT THEN... Story Busto: I'm not cute... Scorpi: I think you're cuter than me. Story Busto: WEE! YIPPEE! Narrator Busto: IT WAS AWESOME! Tiketz: Here's my story. Tiketz Story; Aka: The Cookironi City Narrator Tiketz: So I went to a different part of Mixopolis. Cookironi City! Story Tiketz: Hmm. I'll go in. Kuffs: Is this about eating? Narrator Tiketz: I wish! Cookironi City had no Cookironies! Story Tiketz: What happened here? Mayor Of Cookironi City: It's TERRIBLE! CIVILIANS! SING! Narrator Tiketz: Jamzy, Tapsy, and Trumpsy came too! The song goes as such! Civilians: These very yummy pastries, were the fuel of our lives. They were used to build our houses, and also our forks and knives. But one day some dumb Nixels came along, and stole our stock! So all of our future cookironi storing vaults will have a lock. We'll give you a million mucks if we can get them back, so please! Story Tiketz: Ok... I'll try to remember Grandma's recipe. Narrator Tiketz: I tried and tried! I remembered it, but I couldn't remember if she wanted to keep it a secrets! Story Tiketz: Hmm... I REMEMBERED! Tiketz' Grandma in Thought Bubble: You can tell people the recipe, dearie! Narrator Tiketz: So I got the recipe to everyone! And Cookironi City was a great popular city! Busto: Let's go to Cookironi City! all go. It's amazing! MCPD: WOAHHH! Category:Blog posts